


These Final Moments

by DawnbreakerDystopia



Series: Solemnity and Turbulence [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnbreakerDystopia/pseuds/DawnbreakerDystopia
Summary: A collection of journal entries detailing experiences between Toa, an Exo Guardian, and Kahun, the Cabal Guardian.
Series: Solemnity and Turbulence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061474
Kudos: 3





	These Final Moments

**Part 1:**

Day 219, 3120

I can’t... I’m lost for words. Where to begin? Oh, Traveler help me. If it even can at this point...

I was hit with a blinding grenade which drowned my vision, and it somehow scrambled the signal of my Ghost as well. Something rammed into me--a large shot, probably from a slug rifle, knowing Cabal, and next thing I knew, I’d awoken, bound by magnetic currents and chains within a tiny cell, Tahu nowhere in sight. I panicked. Was he gone? Broken? Was I about to meet my Final Death? What happened to either of us?

Through my panic, however, a familiar whirring echoed from above. Something metal rang out, and I looked up. A pale fist smashed through a vent, then suddenly sent its grate crashing down, onto the floor. Out came Tahu, and the face of... a Cabal. He held a finger to his mouth covered with a rebreather, and I simply nodded as Tahu undid my bindings. There, he said this Cabal saved him, and he figured he wanted to save me as well.

Why would a Cabal save a Guardian?

But that Cabal offered a hand, and I took it. I needed an escape, and wherever I wound up with this creature, I’d find a way to make it work. He lead me through several ducts, never speaking one word, until we reached scorching sunlight upon the icy surface of Mars.

The Cabal tore off another air duct grate, then shifted away and said, “Go,” in his gruff, unruly voice.

“Why?” I asked him.

He pointed to himself. “Me. Gladiator.” Then, he pointed to me. “You. Victim. This not right. Go.”

I fell silent. I... how? How could a Cabal know right from wrong? Why would a Gladiator spare his opponent? I asked him why again, but this time, he just angrily stomped and pointed outside once more, then said, “GO!” far harsher. There, I saw his face illuminated, the wrinkly features sad and desperate. An oily drop fell from one eye. A tear? Over what or who, if it was one?

The Cabal grunted something in, I assume Ulurent, then said, “Other Guardians safe. I make sure. You. Go. Save self.”

“Come with me,” I told him, offering a hand.

He shook his head. “Me save other Guardians. More come. Always. Must stay. Must save.”

This statement brought everything together, and formed my conclusion: this base wasn’t merely a base, but rather an arena where Cabal captured Guardians, separated them from their Ghosts, and slaughtered them once and for all. And here, a Cabal stood, helping end this unspeakable atrocity instead. All questions had been answered therein except for one: why?

I didn’t have time to ask, nor do I think this Cabal knew enough of my language to provide a proper answer. I simply nodded, then pointed to myself. “Me. Promise.” I then pointed to the Cabal. “Save you. I will save you.”

He looked at me strangely, like he wasn’t sure what I’d said.

I turned around and escaped the ducts, then transmatted onto my ship and departed immediately. I’ve informed the Vanguard about this, and they’re sending fireteams out immediately to free the other Guardians, if there are more left imprisoned. I just hope that, whatever goes down, the Cabal who saved me is alright. I, myself, can’t go and save him directly. I’m too injured. I need a new arm and some circuits repaired. But the forces in my stead might save him yet. I... I only hope...

**Part 2:**

Day... I don’t even fucking know anymore, but Toa suggested I keep a log of days, anyway. All I’m aware of is that it’s 3125. Time means nothing to me, anymore. Is this how Guardians work? Against time? How much time is it gonna take to heal me? How much longer? Please. Just give me an answer. Please, world...

I went against my pa’s orders. I just... couldn’t bear to live with the fact that I’d done what I’d done in the past, even though it was against my will. How many Ghosts did I destroy? How many Guardians died at my hands? How many grieved because of the Light I snuffed out? WHY WOULD THE DAMN TRAVELER CHOOSE ME WHEN I’M A FUCKING MURDERER?? HOW AM I A GUARDIAN WHEN I SLAUGHTERED GUARDIANS FOR MILLENIA???

Why didn’t Pa tell me I did this?

Why didn’t Toa tell me I did this?

Why has everything been a secret?

Why?

What else have I done that I don’t remember?

**Part 3:**

Day 188, 3125

Kahun forged Memoriae. From the shattered shells of Ghosts left within the ruins of his former Legion’s base. He gathered hundreds upon hundreds upon thousands of fragments, all varying in size and color, then silently carried them into a forge room where he worked without uttering once to either myself or his father. I... Kahun always has something to say. He’s got a way with words like nobody can imagine, and... not always positively but rather profanely at times. But he--I just... I’ve never understood the term “deafening silence” until today. I swear, even now, I can hear the banging of hammers and nothing but, even though the weapon has already been forged entirely.

Kahun finally walked out, hours later, holding a pulse rifle. He looked upon myself and Zavala, then said, “Memoriae. It’s Latin for ‘memory’.”

Zavala and I looked to each other strangely.

The rifle had been constructed from every fragment Kahun gathered, not one part being left behind as the patchwork weapon’s long barrel shone in the waning sunlight.

“The Guardians I slew may not be alive in reality, but... they’re alive with me, now,” Kahun said, turning the rifle about to reveal its surprisingly gorgeous construction. “I carry their memory with myself, everywhere I go, and will strike down anyone who threatens Guardians using Memoriae to honor the fallen’s memories. And just as they’re gone, but alive, I name my weapon from a language that’s gone but alive. Things live so long as we actively work to keep them that way. I know that, now. Carry the memory of something, and it survives. Never forget those we’ve lost. Always remember.”

I stepped forth, but Zavala put his arm out in front and stopped me. He frowned at Kahun. “You’ve defied the rule of Guardians by diving into your past, Kahun. The Traveler gives Guardians a clean slate for a reason.”

Kahun looked to his father, still holding Memoriae. “Forgetting our wrongs isn’t a clean slate; accepting and atoning for them is. _Always remember_. Carry your memories, but use them to make the future better.” He mounted Memoriae upon his back.

Zavala fell silent at this point. He let Kahun walk off, then left shortly thereafter himself. I’m not sure where either went, but I’m... once again, I’m at a loss for words.

Kahun, why are you always a stubborn brute?! By the Traveler!!

**Part 4:**

Day like... 200, 3125

Pa’s been helping me out with learning how to shoot a pulse rifle. I gotta say, it was WAY easier forging one than actually using it. But I’m going to learn. It doesn’t matter how many times I fail, or how hard it is, or how long it takes me. Time doesn’t mean shit, like I said. These Guardians probably failed thousands of times to defeat their enemies before finally succeeding, so I’m gonna do the goddamn same. I’ll keep working--keep practicing--until I’m perfect and can do practically anything with this gun, regardless of the number of failures I encounter.

I just wish I was half as good as my father is with using Memoriae. Man’s damn better with my rifle than I am right now. But he’s also been alive since probably before I was born, and thus, has WAY more experience than I do.

Old fart.

I love ya, Pa. I promise. You know that. I can just see your eyes rolling from a distance as I’m writing this, but you live for every hug I give you, and you and I both know it.

Anyway, I’m going to try fighting in the Crucible with Memoriae once I’ve got a good handle on it. Pa said he’d watch the match, even if he needs to leave his post to do it, and that he’ll be cheering me on. Something tells me he won’t just be watching from a screen, but instead, he’s gonna go there in person to cheer me on from the stands. I feel bad about inconveniencing him, so I’ll go ahead and sign up for a few matches then let him know the dates.

What day even is today?

Love training with Pa day. That’s the day.

But that’s been every day since I made Memoriae.

I only hope Pa loves training me all the same...

**Part 5:**

Day 244, 3125

Zavala’s proud that Kahun’s fireteam topped the Crucible match. I can see the satisfied glint within his eyes, and a wide smile on his face.

I never thought Zavala could smile.

But this is an effort both himself and Kahun worked hard to bring into fruition. It’s enough to make anyone smile. Even beneath the rebreather, I’m certain that’s what Kahun is doing: smiling back at his father from the arena.

And all the Guardians whom Kahun carries smile with them both all the same.

I won’t forget this victory any time soon. Actually, no. I won’t forget it _ever_.

 _Always remember_.


End file.
